1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of fishing equipment. More specifically, the present invention comprises a multifunctional rod and tackle carrying case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transporting fishing equipment from one location to another can be an unpleasant experience for many people. Many people carry multiple fishing rods and a broad assortment of fishing tackle with them on fishing expeditions. To transport the equipment from one location to another, a person typically will carry the rods bunched together in one hand and a separate box storing the assortment of tackle in the other hand. This method can cause the lines to be become tangled, and in some cases it can even cause the rods and reels to become damaged. In addition, since both hands are full of equipment, the carrier typically must set some of the equipment down when the carrier needs to use their hands for another task.
Several devices are available for carrying multiple fishing rods, but these available devices have significant limitations. For example, these devices generally do not provide useful storage for fishing tackle. A person using these devices still may need to use both hands to carry all of their fishing equipment. In addition, many of the available devices do not allow for easy on-the-fly rod substitutions. The rod attachment mechanisms are overly complex or do not otherwise allow easy access to the fishing rod. Accordingly it would be desirable to have a carrying case that is easy to use, allows on-the-fly rod substitutions, and is capable of being carried in one hand.